


A Little Something For You

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Ren comes to Tokyo to spend Christmas with Makoto and brings her a gift.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Little Something For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanaxsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaxsongs/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote you something!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it ^__^

Makoto exited the station and made her way down the street and to her destination, Café Leblanc, where her boyfriend Ren was waiting for her.

Ren was visiting Tokyo for Christmas and Makoto couldn’t wait to see him, she walked up to the café door and looking inside it was dark, but thankfully Ren texted her earlier to inform her that he would leave the door unlocked for her.

Makoto made her way in, tapping her boots on the floor to get the snow off them, “H-Hello?”

“I’m up here!” called a familiar voice.

Makoto smiled, her cheeks turning pink, as she ascended the stairs towards the voice, “Hello.” said Makoto in a voice so soft it almost didn’t sound like her.

“Hey.” said Ren, sitting on his couch, an extra table in front of him, littered with snacks and resting among them was a box with a bow on top, “I bought us some stuff to munch on from that convenience store nearby after dropping Morgana off at Sojiro’s.”

“How nice, I’m sure it’ll go great with the cake I brought.” said Makoto as she lifted the box that held the sweet dessert inside.

“I’m sure it will, now come on!” Ren patted the spot next to him on the couch and Makoto made her way over, setting the cake down on the table, and taking her place next to her boyfriend.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Makoto beamed a bright smile that Ren returned.

“I am too and before we eat, I got you something...” Ren reaches across the table for the box that Makoto made note off earlier.

“F-For me?”

“Of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you a gift for Christmas?” said Ren as he handed her the holiday themed box.

Without a word Makoto undid the bow, lifted the lid, and her eyes widened at the contents, “A plush?”

“I found him in some old thrift store in my hometown, he’s no Buchimaru-kun but he’s still pretty cute so I thought you’d like him.” said Ren as he rubbed the back of his next.

“I love him!” said Makoto as she lifted the plush from the box, it was a small white rabbit with a brown mustache and beady little black eyes.

Makoto kissed Ren’s cheek as she hugged the rabbit against her chest, “Thank you so much, I love you Ren.”

“Love you too Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will prob be the only time I call the protag Ren and I did just for you <3
> 
> Also before anyone asks yes the plush is a very specific one, it's one that Dan owns called Labbit that she loves with her life so I wrote one of her OTPs with him, [here's more info lol](https://www.kidrobot.com/pages/what-is-a-labbit)


End file.
